Misunderstandings
by luckycharm944
Summary: While they were dating, Lily didn't exactly feel like James gave her enough attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is something I wrote on kind of on a whim and it's about Lily and James dating but things don't go exactly perfect. I'll probably do a sequel to this because I have something in mind but I haven't started yet. I'd like to thank raspberryjukebox-who is my official beta now!-and all the help she gave me on improving this. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was lying flat on my back on the floor of the Common room with James, relaxing with the slow warmth of the fireplace in front of me. "You know what, James? You're kind of a slut."

James, lying beside me and absorbed in a book for class, looked up at my words. "What?" he exclaimed. "I am _not_ a slut."

"Yes, you are; think about it. You went out with Marlene, Darla, Rachelle, Megan, and about a dozen other girls within the last two years. You even went out with me!"

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I didn't like any of them while I was with them." James defended. The book was forgotten in his lap.

"Fine, let's say that you did like all of them. Tell me- Who did you like the most?" I asked.

* * *

_Five Months Earlier_

"How would you like it if _I_ went out with another girl while I was dating you?"

James looked at me owlishly from behind his glasses. "Whatever floats your boat, Lily." He snarked back at me.

I poked his chest with my finger. "This," I hissed furiously. "does _not _'float my boat'."

"What's your _problem_?"

"My problem is that you flirt with every girl available at any time, even though we're dating! Do you know how hard it is for me act calm and normal when you never come over to talk to me, and I always find you at the other side of the room chatting up some big-boobed bimbo?" My words echoed down the stone hallways.

"What are you talking about? Lily, I _always_ talk to you."

"No, you don't. You only pay attention to me when it's just us alone in the room. Then you come over to snog me."

"Don't overreact. And if it matters to you that much, then I won't snog you anymore." James fired back with a cheeky grin.

I fumed. How dare he try to joke about this when I was being completely serious? I could feel my face turning red with anger and my vision was blurring at the edges. James seemed to sense immediate danger and hastily tried to speak, but I cut him off.

"You know what, James?" I snapped. "You're right; maybe you shouldn't." I turned on my heel to leave, but felt James grip my upper arm upon my sixth step.

"Lily..." he pleaded. "I'm sorry; I'll spend more time with you like I should, starting now."

"You know what your problem is, James?" I said. "You always say that you'll fix something, or that you'll 'make it better'. And you do. For a few weeks, anyways. After that, you forget again and the pattern starts all over. But the thing is that you should already remember by yourself without me having to complain to you about it. If I was important to you, you would remember, but you don't."

James let go of my arm and I spun around again to storm out of the hallway and fume in my dorm.

* * *

During Potions the next day, James and I were partnered up to make Felix Felicis, the luck potion. We worked in silence and looked only at our ingredients.

Until I broke the silence.

"I want to break up," I murmured quietly as I stirred the contents of the cauldron, not looking up at James.

He didn't say anything. But then, we moved to get more ingredients, and ended up turning at the wrong time-or the right?-and bumped into each other. My feet were standing on his, and our bodies were pressed together. James held onto my waist, and I gripped his arm.

"Alright." he finally replied. He looked at me, smiling, and relief rushed through me when I saw nothing but affection in his eyes.

* * *

I thought that the break-up was a great call for our relationship. Now, I wouldn't have to worry about James flirting with other girls, and he probably

loved it because he wouldn't have to listen to my nagging all the time. But what I didn't know was that on the same day we broke up, at 11:36 p.m.,

James was inside of an empty Transfiguration classroom throwing desks and chairs at the wall. His face was red, and he was furious with himself.

* * *

_Now_

I tilted my head and waited for James to reply. I loved to look at James when he was lost in thought and see that distracted stare, because it was like he forgot that he wasn't alone and he was open about his feelings.

James snapped out of his thoughts and smirked at me.

"It's a secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was created for the 100 Prompts challenge by xabandonedaccountx but I only used one of the prompts. "Every school has a troublemaker, a rule breaker, a ladies man. He's ours."**

* * *

_Seven months earlier_

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Alice asked me gently. We were sitting on my bed together in the girls' dorms; I was trying to braid my hair into one of those fancy french braid things that girls always seem to do.

"No, I can't do that. He'll think I'm too clingy, and he'll break up with me. Sure, we're dating, but I know everyone's thinking that he'll break up with me by the end of the month. And he might! In _every_ relationship he's been in, he's never given the girl a hint about wanting to break up. He always just decides to dump the girl randomly. And no one knows why he does it, except for those friends of his! How do I know that he won't do that to me? He just makes every girl feel like she's different from the others, even if he never talks to them. And..I'm just so _tired_ of thinking. I wish that I would just break up with him already. But... I still like him. So I'll probably just go on and act normal until _he _finally does it." I sighed.

I was so tired by James' unpredictability, but whenever I was with him, I felt so special that I forgot to be exhausted for the time being.

"Lily," Alice said gently, "I understand why you're so worried. James _does_ have a reputation."

I gave up on my hair. It was starting to get frizzy anyways.

"But it doesn't fit him at all! I mean, I know that a lot of girls like him, but he never gives any indication that he likes _them._ He's quiet for the most part and he's really sweet if you get to know him. But I guess every other girl in Hogwarts knows that too. And I'll be just like them, and join the 'I dated James Potter' club. In a few weeks, he won't even remember that I did."

"Every school has a troublemaker, a rule breaker, a ladies man. He's ours." Alice said with pity.

"I wish he wasn't." I spoke to my pillow with my face squished into it and took a deep sniff. Ew. I should wash my pillow more.

"Lily?" a deep voice asked. "What are you doing?" My head shot up and I saw James standing near my bed, with no Alice in sight. I reddened.

_Wait!_ I thought. _How would Alice be magically gone, when she was there a second ago, and suddenly now James is here? Guys can't even get up here._

Everything clicked into place. Alice was pretending to be James with Polyjuice Potion so that she could teach me how to face him and talk to him about it.

"Alice?" I asked 'him'.

"What?" 'James' looked around the room. 'He' looked at me weirdly. "It's James, love," 'he' said.

I have to say, Alice does do a great James voice.

"Alice, I know what you're doing and it's really sweet of you but it's okay. I'll just do it and get over it. I'll break up with him." I got up and brushed myself off.

'James' eyes popped out. I remembered that I was just in the middle of changing when I started crying to Alice. I was just wearing my school skirt and a bright purple bra.

"Um, Alice? You're doing a great job of impersonating James but it's kinda freaking me out a bit." I said uncomfortably. Anyone would feel weird having their best friend disguised as their boyfriend and have them stare at your tits.

"Lily," 'his' voice cracked. "What do you mean? Break up with who? Me?" He kept speaking to my boobs. "I thought that we were great. What's wrong?"

I pulled on a shirt and started walking towards the door to get to the Common room. 'James' blocked my way and started walking towards me.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" he repeated.

I backed up against my dresser and spoke again. "Alice! It's getting really creepy now. Cut it out."

I ducked under 'his' arm and ran downstairs.

* * *

_Later that day_

I took a deep breath and walked into the library, stopping at where James was sitting at one of the tables, his papers scattered everywhere.

"Hi," I said, my head ducked.

"Hey," James replied. We locked eyes. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about today?"

"Yeah, um, I-I thought that you were Alice," I mumbled. "But then I found her in the Common room a second later so I figured you weren't her. Not that you look like her or anything, but, I mean, I thought that she was using Polyjuice potion."

"Why?" he asked, perplexed.

"I don't know. Probably just a joke." I lied through my teeth.

"And?" he looked at me expectantly. When I just stared at him confusedly, he threw up his hands and gave me an exasperated look. "What about that stuff you were talking about? Breaking up with me?"

"Oh, that." I stared down at my feet and twisted my shirt in my fingers. Madame Pince should really have someone clean these floors, I thought. There was just so much dirt around my feet.

"Yes, _that. _Lily... Are you going to break up with me?"

"I don't know."

"Lily..." James hesitated. "If you want to, you can. I mean, I don't want you to feel forced to stay in this relationship just because of whatever reason you have or just if you didn't want to hurt my feelings..or whatever." He paused and continued while looking over my shoulder.

"We were friends before we started dating and I'm sure that we'll be friends even after this." His eyes locked on mine and I didn't know exactly what to say.

"Yeah! I feel the same way." I blurted out. "But... I don't really want to break up." _Yet,_ I added silently. "What I said before about breaking up was nothing, I was just being insecure. It's not like we're going to be really serious in the future anyways so we should just see how it goes, yeah?"

It hurt my heart to say it so bluntly, but I knew that it was the truth. I could never have a strong relationship with James if I always felt uncertain of his faith all the time.

_It hurt James too, to know that was how she felt about them. But he couldn't tell her that, he didn't have the guts to, or to tell her that he did think about being a couple after Hogwarts... Or that he loved her._

We stared at each other awkwardly until I spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm going up to bed now. Good night." I said, unnatural stiffness in my voice.

"Good night."

James went back to his table and tried to concentrate on finishing his Charms essay; I changed for bed and eventually fell asleep, thinking that things would never get better between us.

* * *

**I've never really read a two-shot before-which is what this might be-except for those stories that have the same thing in both chapters except they're from two different P.O.V.s. But I have an idea for a third chapter where maybe they get back together or something along those lines. Shh! Don't tell anyone...**

**Review!**


End file.
